Stay
by THE Fullmetal DR
Summary: The day Kyousuke and Kirino were to be married Kyousuke decides to use the promise Kirino gave him to do any one thing he said. THey must chode to be happy together or to be driven apart by society.
1. Chapter 1

Stay

Kirino. I didn't know what to expect when I walked into the church but I was pleased with it. There standing just a short distance away from me was Kirino. She was standing near the front of the rows her hands nervously interlocked and wearing a beautiful wedding dress that seemed to make her an angel. Her long orange brown hair was tied back but made her seem even more beautiful. She was blushing and her blue eyes were full of worry.

"Kirino" I say softly.

She turns at the sound of my voice and her eyes light up when she see's me.

Walking up to her felt like the longest walk of my life and my white suite seemed to be weighing me down. When I finally reach her she wants to jump at me but I stop her pulling out the small ring in my pocket and holding it out to her. Willingly she holds out her finger and I gently slide it onto her finger where a tear starts to build in her eye.

She holds the ring up and stares at it. Next thing I knew she starts crying.

"Kirino are you ok" I ask stepping to her to help.

She takes a step back and nods "don't worry I'm just happy. So so happy."

I sigh in relief and try to smile. I pull her into a hug and she rests her head on my chest.

Gently I step back and wrap my arm around hers and we finish our walk up the few small steps. Looking behind us I don't see anyone in the aisles. I knew it would be this way but deep down I hoped someone would be down there smiling encouraging us. A friend, or our parents, anyone but when I look next to me I know the only person I need is Kirino.

She looks at me and smiles as we slowly step apart. We both accepted the fact that society will look down on us but we have come to accept it.

"So what are we supposed to now," Kirino asks playfully.

"Well um, you know what that is."

"And what would that be."

"You know what it is." She smiles playfully.

"I guess I do."

For one brief moment the world seems to be in a totally different space from us. Slowly I take a step forward and lean in. She does the same. Looking into her eyes I see that her eyes are sparkling like she is happy. Knowing that I see her close her eyes and I do the same.

Her lips gently touch mine sending a shock through my body but I ignore it and continue. My right hand slides behind her head and gently brushes her hair. I can feel her body shiver but after a moment she relaxes. I feel a tear on my face and realize its from her. Wishing this moment didn't have to stop so soon she steps back.

At first she looks at the ground but slowly starts to look at me. "I love you Kyousuke." Her eyes are full of sincerity.

"Me to."

With that she turns and starts walking away.

…

I remember back to Christmas eve where we were staying at a hotel. The words she whispered. "Until we graduate, we can enjoy our time be lovers fully but once we do graduate we go back to being normal siblings."

…

As she walks away I know I have to try something desperate. Grabbing her arm I cry out "kirino."

She looks at me eyes full of tears.

"Kirino I know what we promised that day but I cant stand the idea of never being with you. To have to wake up every day and not have you by my side."

"We cant Kyousuke."

"Do you love me."

"What,"

"Do you love me."

"Yes" she whispers .

"Then why are you trying to leave."

A tear falls down her face she tries to pull away as she looks at the ground.

"Kirino, Why"?

She falls to the ground and she starts to cry and I hear as her tears splat on the ground. Trying to help I reach out my hand but she slaps it away.

"We will never be accepted for loving each other. You won't be able to be happy if your with me."

Kneeling down I wrap her in my arms.

"I will always love you Kirino even if you didn't love me I would love you. No matter what society says If we are accepted or not I will still love you."

She looks at me hopeful but sad.

"Kirino" I say brushing some of her hair to the side.

"You still promised to do any one thing I asked."

Her eyes were now filling with amusement. "What could you possibly want."

Smiling I take her hand.

She looks into my eyes full of shock not being able to find words to say what she wanted.

"Marry me for real this time."

Her eyes build with tears. She jumps at me knocking me back and embraces me.

"Yes I'll marry you. For real this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Stay

Chapter 2

I wake when I hear my phone go off. Groaning I sluggishly turn to see the time. Its 1:10 AM. Who the heck is calling this late? Turning I grab my phone and answer. "Hello" I groan sleepily.

"Kyousuke!"

Sudenly I bolt up "Miura."

"Hey Kyousuke long time no hear."

"Why are you calling me at one in the morning." I turn to my alarm clock again.

"Oh ya. Well I got a loan to be able to make my own game company."

"Really, how did you pull that off" I say laying back down staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not quiet sure myself but I was able to get enough money and so I'm gathering our old club to be able to make games. So basically I wanted to know if you're interested in a job and believe me I'll pay you well."

"Wow thanks but you know I'm not that good at programing so there's not much I can do."

"That's not completely true. You're good at making eroge. Though you not be able to program well we can still use you to make stories and give your opinions and we can always show you the basics so you can do simple stuff."

I sigh and reply "all right I guess when you put it that way I'm up for it."

"Yes!" I here him scream and I feel my ears going numb.

"Oh I forgot to mention."

"What's that" I ask.

"Well the job is about an hour away from you."

"What!"

"Ya sorry probably should've mentioned it earlier. If you refuse I understand."

I feel a grin forming on my face and then I start to laugh.

"Don't worry that's perfect."

Before he can ask questions I hang up.

I called back later to get the information.

That night at diner I announced that I got a job and that I would have to move so I could get there every day. They were all shocked but dad seemed happy about it but little did he know that everything had fallen into place. I explained everything to Kirino later when she confronted me.

Using money that that Kirino had saved I was able to buy a house.

The house was basically an exact replica of our house which made it better to live in. I had unpacked everything and was relaxing when there was a knock on the door.

"Kirino" I ask a bit puzzled. She smiles and pushes past me. At first my eyes follow her then I see the moving truck in front of the house.

Before I could say anything a bunch of people started bringing in boxes. After half an hour a pile of boxes were scattered around the house.

"Kirino what is going on" I say a bit annoyed.

Smiling she replies "I'm moving in."

My mouth drops open but before I can say anything she starts to explain.

"Ayase called me and told me she was moving here to go to school since her dad was transferred here for work."

She smiles and continues. "Using that excuse I begged mom and dad to let me go to the same school as Ayase and they eventually gave in. Then I recommended I move in with you since you lived nearby to the school. Dad wasn't too happy about it but after a while he let me."

I sigh then smile a bit. "Looks like our plan worked a bit sooner" I say looking into her eyes.

She starts to blush then turns her head away with embarrassment. "I guess so."

I pull her into a hug then I kiss her. She smiles a bit then kisses me back.

When we break apart she says "Come on your helping me unpack." The next few hours we unpack her stuff into a separate room so that in case anyone comes over they won't get suspicious.

After we are done she smiles and pulls out her laptop and says smiling "Time to relax."

Slipping her hand into a bag she brought she pulls out a new eroge and I just smile and laugh.

We sit down on a couch in the living room and play for a few hours. Finally I say "we should take a break."

She gives me an evil grin "Why."

I leave for a minute and come back with a pile of paper.

She gasps "is that."

"Yep" I say grinning."

"Wedding invitations."


End file.
